Feudal Honor
by Chibi Washuu
Summary: A story of the ronin warriors taking place in feudal Japan. THIS IS NOT A TIME-TRAVEL FIC! (just so you know) PG-13 for intense violence in later chapters. This is a revamp of an older fic... hope you like it! CHAPTER 6 (the real one) FINALLY UP!
1. Ichi

Ok. I'm gonna try this fic again. Should be better than the other one: I'm gonna kick the rivalry between Sage and Ryo up a notch, among other things.

For those of you who are new to this fic, welcome! It promises to be exciting, with never a dull moment!

On a general note, I _am _using the Japanese names for our boys, due to time frame. I hope this doesn't bother anyone too much… And speaking of names, I don't think any of the Warlords will be mentioned, but just in case they are, please note that this is _before_ they became warlords. In other words, their _real_ names will be used. Since I don't think these are as well known as our boys' names are, I have listed them here:

Koma Toshitada = Shuten (Anubis in the English version)

Sasaki Kujuurou = Anubis (that's Cale)

Kuroda Jirougorou = Rajura (Dais)

Yamanouchi Naotoki = Naaza (Sekmet).

All set? Good! On with the fic!

Feudal Honor

A Ronin Warriors Fanfiction by ~Chibi Washuu

__

Ichi

Ama-terasu, the Sun Goddess, wore her most brilliant kimono as she retired. She cast her gleaming robes across the land, staining the white walls of Sendai Castle a brilliant red. A north breeze promised that the night be clear, the air crisp and cool. Inside the castle, samurai, slaves, and others were scurrying like ants in an anthill, some going to their posts for the first watch of the night, others carrying messages or food to the great One-Eyed Dragon himself.

And Ryo watched.

For two nights and two days, the young ninja had been watching over the castle and its workings from his perch at the top of one of the cliffs to the south of the castle. Without sleep he had set about memorizing the pattern of the comings and goings of Sendai's great fortress, day and night. Now, on his third night, when Ama-terasu's younger brother, Tsuki-yumi, the Moon God, hid his face from the earth, he would be done with it. Turning his head toward the east, Ryo gazed across the river and out over the city of Sendai, rosy from the sun's dying light. Masamune-sama certainly had a commanding view. It was a shame he would not live to enjoy it longer.

~

__

"The One-Eyed Dragon?" The old man nodded, and Ryo puzzled this for a while. "Who asks this of us?"

"He would not give his name, but I would recognize him anywhere by the cross-shaped scar: it is Sasaki Kujuurou."

The younger man narrowed his bright blue eyes. "What does he want with the Date?"

"The Dragon is a difficult target, but it is not he Kujuurou-sama is after." The old man leveled his gaze with the other man, no longer a child of at 17. "He wants Sendai. He wants to attack the city, but with the Dragon there, he has no way of winning."

Ryo lifted an eyebrow. "Masamune-sama has a son, does he not?"

"Dead. And his grandson is not old enough to be welcomed as the new daimyo. Or so Kujuurou-sama has told me." The old man stood stiffly and turned to return to camp. "He is offering one thousand koku for our services."

~

The price had been too good to pass up… he would have to have been a fool to pass it up. And so Ryo was here, in Sendai, readying it for Kujuurou. The sun had dropped below the horizon, but still continued to paint the sky with brilliant red-oranges, mild yellows and soft lavender-pinks that faded to darkness as one's gaze wandered toward the east. It was time to move. It would be well past nightfall when he reached the castle.

***

Date Seiji sighed as he stood on the East Wall battlement. Guard duty. The grandson of the great Date Masamune himself, the greatest swordsman in all Sendai, was stuck on guard duty. His punishment. He pursed his lips as he paced the battlement like a caged tiger, feeling his anger rolling off of him in waves. There was no reason why he had to stay. He turned to go when suddenly a soft breeze wafted by him, caressing his face and playing with his unusually blonde hair. He took a deep breath, allowing his gray eyes to fall gently closed. The breeze held a coolness that calmed Seiji's raging spirit and restless soul, with a kiss of freshness from the forest. Seiji breathed another sigh, feeling his body relax and his mind clear. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the first stars had already come out. The night promised to be a beautiful one, and a calm, cool summer's night would be good for his meditation. He brought his gaze down to the castle grounds and smiled a little as he watched everyone prepare for the night. It was peaceful here; nothing could touch the serenity of this land and these people. The castle was secure. Besides, who would be foolish enough to attack with his grandfather here? The former general commanded the castle as he did soldiers in battle, efficiently, and properly. Nothing could go wrong as long as Masamune-sama was alive and well. This thought brought a small smile to Seiji's lips and he turned to resume his watch.

Yes, I know it's short! I'm sorry! But anyway, what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!!!


	2. Ni

Ok, people! Here you go, as promised: Chapter 2! This chapter is a bit longer… a bit more exciting. I promise things will start to pick up now! How do I know? I'm the author! (Duh! Jeez. Of _course_ I know these things!) Anyway, hope you enjoy!

__

Ni

Ryo pressed his body into the shadows of the South Wall, watching the activity above him. The guard was getting restless; it was near time for his relief. Restlessness usually meant carelessness, but Ryo knew all precautions would have to be made. His contract depended on it; failure was not an option.

He made a quick scan of the wall before studying it more carefully, looking for any niche or cranny that would aid in scaling. He ran his eyes along it a third time, growing frustrated. No wall was perfectly smooth, surely this one wasn't either.

There.

Toward the center of the wall a small chink stuck out slightly. Ryo looked up at it as he pulled his sword from his belt. He unhooked the sageyo cord from the tip of the scabbard before plunging the sheath into the rocky ground. Even with the added height the step-stool sword would give, it would be a stretch. He pursed his lips as he tied on the black mask that would hide the bottom half of his face. He didn't worry much about his hair, long and black as the moonless night, so he left it loose. He attached the ashiko and nekode spikes to his feet and hands and looked up the height of the wall. Stretch or not, he had to get over the wall.

He tied the loose end of the sageyo securely around his belt before stepping nimbly onto the sword hilt. He looked up again to check the position of the crack before reaching up and securing the metal claws of the nekode into the it. There was another small break a little further up and to the left of the first, and Ryo pulled himself up toward it by his arms alone. The muscles in his arms and shoulders tensed and complained—they had been idle for two full days and nights—but he ignored the pain and secured his left hand into the second break. The tension eased some and Ryo continued to climb, not daring to set his feet until he was sure they could reach the first chink in the wall. The scraping of the metal claws against smooth stone would attract unwanted attention.

The going was easier once the spikes on his feet were secured in the tiny cracks in the wall, following the path his hands had made earlier. A steady weight pulling downward on his belt assured him that his sword and scabbard had pulled free of the dirt and were hanging by the thin sageyo cord. Perspiration slid down the side of his face and beaded on his forehead as he climbed, running occasionally into his eyes. Yet he kept careful scrutiny on the samurai above him. Any sudden change in his stance or position caused Ryo pause, if only for a moment. Suddenly, the samurai guard tensed, coming to stand abruptly at attention. Ryo also tensed, clinging to the wall and watching the samurai carefully. It was still too soon for the relief. What was happening? Suddenly, Ryo saw the reason for the samurai's strict attention: a blonde samurai strode over, a small smile on his face. He spoke to the other guard, and the breeze carried the conversation down to the young ninja hanging on the wall.

"Konbunwa, Tohiko-san."

"Konbunwa, Seiji-sama."

"A quiet night tonight, neh?"

"_Hai_, milord, it is that. I pray that it remains so."

"Oh? And why is that?" The blonde samurai's—Seiji's—voice was amused.

"'Tis no moon tonight, Young Master. It bodes great evil."

"The _kami _of the forest will protect us, Tohiko-san."

Ryo smirked despite himself. _'That's what _you _think.'_

Something was wrong. Seiji could feel another presence in his mind. He looked out over the wall at the cliffs rising out of the dark forests like spirits. Was something out there?

Ryo pressed his body against the wall as if the fade into it, keeping his blue eyes on the battlement above him. The muscles of his upper arms and legs strained with the lack of movement in the compromising position, but he ignored the pain. His black clothing would help him blend into the shadows, and cause him to disappear to all but the keenest eyes. He prayed this overly-confident samurai did not possess them.

__

'I'm imagining things,' Seiji thought as the breeze played with his hair and tugged gently at his clothes. "I must be imagining things."

"My lord?"

Seiji looked at the other samurai in bewilderment before realizing he had spoken this last thought aloud. "It's nothing," he said, turning to return to his post on the East Wall. "Your relief shall be along shortly."

"Thank you, my lord," Tohiko said, taking a few steps after Seiji and bowing to him. He rose after a moment and turned to his watch. He never saw the shadow that detached itself from the top of the wall and ran silently toward the stairs near the west corner.

***

Imagining or not, the feeling of a presence did not leave Seiji's mind. Much as he tried to dismiss it or ignore it, he still felt there was someone inside the castle. _'Of course there are people here!'_ he mentally berated himself. _'You're surrounded by people. Of course you feel a presence!'_

'A malicious presence,' a voice in his mind whispered.

Seiji shook his head, gazing out over the lightly wooded courtyard. Of all the ridiculous…

Wait.

Seiji peered into the gloom, his hand going to the hilt of his sword. Did something move down there just now?

Ryo somehow knew the exact moment he had been spotted. He also somehow knew exactly _who_ had spotted him. He remained motionless except to look toward the East Wall. The blonde samurai was looking almost directly at him. Ryo's muscles tensed, ready to carry him out of the castle at the slightest gesture. If he had indeed been seen, he would have to run or die.

But the samurai made no move toward him.

Seiji scanned the courtyard again before turning with an aggravated sigh. Damn his overactive imagination. Tohiko's words were starting to get to him.

Ryo released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _'But why?'_ he wondered as he sprinted along in the shadows. He'd never had trouble with his confidence before. But there was something about that blonde samurai. He'd never seen him before, but he was sure they had met. Somewhere. It was unnerving.

He melted into the shadow of the castle keep and shook his head to clear it. _'Forget it,'_ he told himself sternly. _'Keep your mind on your mission. You have contract, don't forget it.'_ He crouched as two samurai approached and walked by, never realizing he was there. Ryo merged with their combined shadows and followed them into the castle stronghold.

Whew! Some close calls! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Will Ryo complete his task? Will Seiji catch on that there actually _is_ a malicious presence in the castle? WILL THERE EVER BE A FIGHT SCENE???

Coming Soon: Chapter Three!


	3. San

~Chibi Washuu here! Thanks SO much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad everyone seems to be enjoying this fic as much as I'm enjoying bringing it back and writing it! I can't say anything about this coming chapter without giving something away, so enjoy! Oh, one minor little note. 'Shojo' means 'virgin.' It'll make sense when you read.

__

San

Masamune-sama would be in the top-most room; the samurai lord would demand it. Ryo raced up the stairs, counting in his head. The guard had changed as he had slipped into the tower. He would have to hurry. When he reached the top floor, he ran on silent feet toward the end of the hall and the Dragon's chamber, racing past statues and vases from China—gifts to the mighty general. They would fetch a good price, but they were too heavy to carry. Besides, Ryo was no thief.

A distinctly feminine giggle stopped him in his tracks. The sound was growing closer, accompanied by footsteps. Ryo pursed his lips and looked around for a hiding place, frustrated by the inconvenience.

Two young women turned the corner and walked down the hall. Both looked about 20, while a boy of about 18 or 19 trailed behind them.

"I suppose Masamune-sama was not satisfied with Shojo-chan," one of the girls, dressed in a shimmering kimono of the deepest blue with pale white stars said. "Wouldn't you say, Kayura-san?"

Kayura shook her head slightly, causing her long dark hair to swish against her own silk kimono—a soft yellow with delicate cherry blossom petals falling around it. "Don't be so cruel, Suzu-san! It's only because the boy is inexperienced." She paused a step and put an arm around the blushing boy's shoulders. "Don't worry, Shojo-chan. We'll help you with that, won't we, Suzu-san?"

Suzu laughed, a bell-like sound that allowed her to live up to her name. "Oh, _hai_, Kayura-san!" she replied, looping her arm around the boy. "As long as it remains our little secret!" The two giggled over the Shojo's head as his blush grew redder.

"Shh," he said. "You'll wake Lord Date."

The girls continued to laugh—quieter now—and led the boy down the hall and around another corner.

Nothing moved for a few brief moments until the shadow of one vase shifted and Ryo stepped back into the hall, a mischievous, knowing gleam lighting his eyes. No wonder Masamune remained in good health!

He tore his eyes from where the girls had disappeared and returned to his mind to the task at hand, padding down the hall on silent feet. There was no time for such thoughts now.

As had been expected, a samurai guard kneeled outside his lord's bedchamber. A poison-tipped shuriken star found its way into Ryo's hand briefly before flying with deadly accuracy into the guard's throat. A constricted gurgle left the man before he toppled over into Ryo's waiting arms. The ninja dragged the guard out of the doorway and leaned him against the wall, arranging him so that it appeared he was asleep. So doing, Ryo crept into the daimyo's chamber.

The room was dark as the night, filled with the sound of the lord's soft snores. Ryo paused by the great general's bed, watching to make sure the man slept soundly. _'So, this is the Great One-Eyed Dragon.'_

The lord's right eye was horribly mangled—plucked out by a spear point years ago in a forgotten battle. Other than that, his face held no cars. He was probably considered a handsome man in his youth.

Ryo pulled a small container—carefully sealed shut—from one of the many pockets of his shinobi shozoko and shook it once, not hard enough to damage the contents, but enough to disturb it. He then opened the box to reveal several agitated scorpions. A malicious smile crossed his lips, unseen to the outside world. "My apologies, Masamune-sama," he murmured quietly. "But Lord Sasaki needs you dead."

Seiji looked up sharply. Something was wrong. There was no denying it this time. Something was very wrong. He strode down the battlement toward the stairs, intent on checking on everything personally

"Seiji-sama!" the captain in charge called. "Where are you off to?" Normally he would not be so bold to challenge the young lord, but he had instructions from Masamune-sama himself—given with the young master as witness—that Seiji was reduced in rank to one of the captain's own soldiers for tonight and tonight only. The young master's punishment.

"Leave me," Seiji snapped over his shoulder. "I shall return momentarily. There is something I must see to."

Ryo raced down the stairs. The deed was done; he had waited until he was sure the Dragon was dead before slipping out of the room. The guard would change soon. It wouldn't be long before they found the "sleeping" samurai, and with him the body of their Lord. With all hope he would be well away by then.

Footsteps. They were approaching fast, coming down the hall toward him. Ryo looked around quickly. There was no time to slip into one of the rooms; doing so would wake the occupants if they weren't already awake pursuing "other engagements." _'Shit!'_ he thought, wildly looking around for an alternate escape. There was no time for this! He had to get out!

There were two. Samurai both, personal guards of Masamune-sama. The guard was changing. Damn. He was supposed to have been out of the tower by then. Lord Date may have been old, but he had been healthier than a man half his age. It had taken more time than planned for the venom to reach the Date's heart. Too much precious time had been wasted.

The hall was still for a moment after the two samurai turned a corner before a shadow fell silently from the rafters, crouching on the tatami mats before racing toward the door. It was only a matter of time. He had to get out.

Seiji raced toward the castle, his mind churning. He had to check. The premonition he had experienced had been too strong to ignore. He had to check. _'Grandfather, Mother, Suzu…Suzu!'_ The thought of the lovely young woman—one of his few personal consorts—made Seiji run faster. If anything had happened to his dear Suzu…

The two nearly collided outside the tower. A dagger appeared in Ryo's hand and Seiji's sword was half-drawn before the two boys' eyes met.

Ryo's eyes narrowed. The feeling of familiarity was stronger than ever. Those eyes…he knew those eyes. He had seen those eyes before. Mystic eyes that haunted his dreams, along with images of a strange green armor.

Seiji stared at the ninja, not realizing immediately what he was. His mind and senses whirled. _This_ was the presence he had felt before. This was the cause of the pit that had settled in his stomach and the disturbance that had nagged at his every waking thought for the past three days. This ninja was the cause, he was sure of it!

Shouts rang out above them, causing them both to look up. A samurai appeared at one of the windows high in the tower. "Lord Seiji!" he called down to the blonde. "My Lord! Your grandfather, Lord Date Masamune, is dead!"

Well, they've seen each other face-to-face now. Don't worry, there'll be a fight scene in the next chapter! I promise! *dodges objects being thrown at her* Please R/R!


	4. Shi

~Chibi Washuu here! Thanks to everyone for your lovely, fabulous, flattering reviews! *bows to fea, Rocky and Rao Windtalker*

To Destiny's lot: Don't worry about not noticing the chapter numbers…I probably wouldn't have noticed at all if I was reading it.

And to answer Nashi's question, I am trying to use as little Japanese as possible in actual dialogue. Yes, it would make things fit a little better into my setting, but I feel it breaks the flow of the story. Besides, I'd use so much most of you would have to run for a dictionary (getting annoying and, again, breaking the flow of the story). So, there you go.

Ok, I'm going to shut up now so you can read what happens now! *glances nervously at Anime Girl and her tomatoes* Enjoy!

__

Shi

'Dead?!' The word hit Seiji like a stone. His grandfather, the great general, Seiji's only source of security, was gone. And it was all because he had ignored his first instincts. All because he had been so foolish! He should have alerted his grandfather immediately after sensing the disturbing presence. Masamune had always said his grandson had the Gift. It seemed he had been right. It was his fault the ninja had been allowed to penetrate the defenses. _'Ninja!'_

Seiji looked up from his mental brooding to find the other boy gone. Suddenly, all his grief, frustration, and anger vanished, leaving his mind clear. He knew what had to be done—what _he_ had to do. "Ninja!" he cried, racing toward the courtyard. "There's a ninja inside the castle!"

Ryo ran silently toward the West wall, the yells of numerous guards behind him. _'So _that's_ the grandson, huh?'_ When he had heard that the boy was too young to inherit once the old general was dead, that was exactly what Ryo had thought: "boy." He had thought the younger Date to be about 7 or 8, give or take a few years. But this "boy" was nearly a man; if he wasn't Ryo's age, he was damned close. He was certainly old enough to become the lord, in any case. A miscalculation on Lord Sasaki's part. No matter. Torchlight flooded around him and the young ninja's mind turned back to his main priority: escape.

Seiji ran. The ninja would try to escape now that the alarm had been raised, but to where? He had felt his presence on the South wall before… "Increase watch on the southern battlement!" he ordered. "We'll catch him yet!"

Ryo crouched in the shadow of a large tree, watching guards rush by him. Did that fool actually think him that stupid, to leave the same way he had come in, in the same direction, no less? This samurai was no Dragon, that much was certain. When the way was clear, he sprinted toward the West wall. If he could get over the wall, the forest beyond would shield and protect him.

He could feel him. He was moving, not toward the South, but… Seiji slowed to a halt, letting his senses take over. West! "The West wall!" he called to three samurai as they passed. "Come with me!"

The four raced toward the battlement, Seiji's eyes scanning the shadows. No, he wasn't there yet. Had they beaten him to the wall? _'No,'_ Seiji thought, drawing his katana. _'He's here somewhere. I can sense him.'_ He probed the area with his mind, searching for the presence that had become all-too-familiar. "There!" He spotted him then, a movement of shadow in shadow, headed toward the wall.

Ryo hesitated at the shout, startled. How had he been seen?!? His hesitation cost him dearly. The four had gained ground. He reached fore his sword, cursing his stupidity and ill-luck, sliding easily into a fighting stance. The wind direction was right, they just had to come a little closer…

Seiji slowed marginally at the ninja's preparation. The other three samurai rushed by him, seemingly unaware of their lord's caution. _'Something's not right.'_ Seiji narrowed his eyes, lifting his sword in a defensive stance. "Wait! Stop!"

__

'Now!' Ryo drew his sword, a quick fluid motion that dispelled a billowing white cloud of Blinding Powder with the blade.

Three of the samurai had been too close to block and screamed with agony, clawing at their watering eyes. But one—that damned blond—managed somehow to escape the blinding cloud. Ryo saw him avoid the powder before dashing toward the west wall. The blonde may have evaded the powder, but he would be wary now. Ryo pursed his lips, not daring to look back. Maybe he could beat him to the wall.

Seiji backed up a few steps, trying to avoid the white powder floating on the breeze toward him. But that ninja was escaping! _'Damn it!'_ He slammed his sword back into its sheath and sighed. He had to catch him. But how would he get around the cloud that seemed to grow wider at every second? _'Wait.'_ The other three had lost their sight to this powder, perhaps not permanently, but temporarily. That was the key. Drawing his sleeve across his nose and mouth, he closed his eyes and raced through the heart of the blinding white cloud, not daring to open his eyes until he was sure he was through it. When his gray eyes opened again, they were clear, calm, and prepared. That ninja would not escape him again.

Ryo whirled the grappling hook silently once, twice, thrice, before letting it fly upward, catching the top of the wall on his first try. All the guards were huddled on the South wall, so he felt no chance at being caught. He tested the rope twice—a habit now; he knew the rope would hold—and was about to start climbing when he heard footsteps behind him. They were headed straight for him. _'Damn it!! Can anything _else_ go wrong??' _He turned, his back to the black rope and his sword drawn, ready to face his enemy.

Seiji drew his sword as he ran toward the ninja. He was cornered. A ring of samurai, noticing their lord's destination, had circled the him and his back was against the wall. He was completely trapped, there was no escape for him now except death. "Leave him to me," he called as he saw the ring beginning to contract. "His death shall be by my blade and no one else's!"

Ryo lifted an eyebrow. _'Just come and try,'_ he thought before lunging at the samurai, all at once thirsty for battle.

Seiji was surprised at the ninja's sudden attack, but managed to parry the blow. He maneuvered the blades, circling them around to get his own blade beneath the ninja's before pulling up sharply with all his strength, knocking the other sword from the ninja's grip.

Ryo's eyes followed the sword only for a moment before he faced his enemy again, and none too soon. The samurai was attacking with a straight downward slash, a blow that would surely kill him unless he blocked.

Seiji knew he had the ninja. He knew he was dead. He nearly laughed when the ninja raised his hands to shield his face. "Now you die!"

The dull clang of metal against metal echoed around the silent ring. Seiji blinked before staring at the other boy in shock. He had stopped the blade with just his hands? But how?? _'No…'_ A slight breeze blew the fire of several torches sideways, and Seiji saw something glinting in the ninja's palm. Metal claws stuck out from the ninja's palm, catching the blade of the young lord's katana between them.

The ninja's eyes narrowed with a malicious gleam—Seiji just _knew_ he was smiling—and in the next instant, the katana was wrenched from Seiji's hand and flipped into the air, spinning end over end before the ninja caught it deftly. His arrogant blue eyes met Seiji's own gray briefly before he took another swing at the now unarmed lord.

Seiji managed to dodge the vicious swings, but he knew he wouldn't be able to evade all of the attacks. The ninja was skilled, he would grant him that.

"My Lord!"

A sword was tossed into the circle: a no-datchi. Seiji caught the slightly longer, heavier sword by the hilt and used the its momentum to parry the ninja's next attack, locking blades. Light and power seemed to surge through Seiji's body, tripping down his spine to his feet and prickling his scalp.

Ryo felt the two blades react to each other. His body suddenly felt like it had burst into flames, with the katana as the fire's source. Something wasn't right. He broke the lock and began to circle the samurai lord, searching desperately for a weakness.

Seiji blinked and shook his head slightly to clear it. It looked like the ninja was glowing with a strange red aura, the likes of which he had never seen before. Was the other that powerful? Or was he just seeing things? Either way, he'd have to be careful. He tried to meditate as he circled the ninja, but as his mind grew calmer, the brighter the ninja's aura became. His own aura, a soft green in color, also seemed to grow with it. _'Strange.'_

Ryo's patience gave. He had precious little time to waste. He launched himself at the young lord, ready to kill him if necessary. The samurai easily parried his attack as they continued to dance around the ring, exchanging offensive and defensive, attacks and counterattacks.

"There is no escape!" the samurai called over the clang of blades.

Ryo sneered invisibly. If he could ward off this blond and get rid of the other samurai around him, he could escape. But he had to get rid of the blonde first: a task in itself. His chances of succeeding were growing slimmer as the fight wore on. Damn.

"Surrender!" Seiji said, his patience wearing. They were both thrown back with the force of a combined attack, Seiji toward the ringed samurai, the ninja to the wall. The young lord glared at the other boy, nearly indiscernible in the shadow of the wall. "Surrender, or lie down and die like the dog you are!"

Ryo's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. He wanted badly to take the blonde's pretty head, but his contract with Lord Sasaki had said nothing about the grandson. Besides, time was short. Dawn would be approaching soon. He had to get out—now.

The samurai pointed the no-datchi at him. "I am Date Seiji," he said, "and I will not allow my grandfather's death to be in vain!"

Ryo smirked as an idea suddenly came to him. He sheathed the katana carefully into his scabbard and reached into the folds of his belt. "And I am but a shadow," he replied, holding up a single egg for Seiji to see, "never to be seen again."

Seiji blinked, the tip of the sword falling with his defenses. Was he planning on attacking with an egg? What good would that do? He watched it as the ninja tossed it into the air, watched as it spun end over end before it hit the ground. The bright flash that followed blocked his vision completely.

Ryo closed his eyes after he threw the flashbomb, knowing the dim-witted samurai would all be watching the egg intently. He grasped the grappling hook rope tightly, waiting until he saw the flash against his closed eyelids. Only then did he reopen his blue eyes, quickly scaling the wall. Reaching the top, he leapt into a nearby tree, catching the top branch before falling to the ground, vanishing into the forest beyond and disappearing into the night.

Whew! One fight scene down! You like? You hate? Let me know! (But please go easy on the "I hates." I'm one of those sensitive writer-types.) Reviews help very much!


	5. Go

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! *bows gratefully* Apparently I _can_ write a pretty good fight scene…at least, that's what the general consensus is. I thought it was decent…nothing to brag about really…but, hey! What do I know? ^__^ It also seems there are a lot (and I do mean a _lot_) of Touma fans reading this. Don't worry, he'll be along. I will give you one teensy weensy hint and tell you that he's the next one to be introduced. No, it's not in this chapter, but… HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?? *sighs* Anyway, umm… the names of the random minor characters are basically their occupation (i.e., Hakase = doctor and Heishi = soldier). Umm… I think I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!

__

Go

Seiji sighed. Nearly an hour had passed and his sight had not returned completely. Damn ninja. "I'm the last, aren't I, Hakase-san."

"No, Lord," the doctor said, lying to protect Seiji's honor. "There are a few left."

"I know I am. The only other presence I sense is yours. You don't have to lie to protect my pride; I have none."

"Forgive me, milord."

"It's alright. How much longer do you think it will take?"

Hakase sighed. "It is hard to say, Seiji-sama. Your sight has always been exceptionally keen, especially at night. I doubt the flash caused any permanent damage, however."

Seiji nodded. His peripheral vision had begun to return, which is the only way he saw one of his grandfather's most trusted lieutenants come into the room. "What news, Heishi?"

Heishi looked startled. "But how…?"

"I saw you."

"Saw?"

"I am not completely blind, Heishi. My peripheral vision has returned somewhat." He saw the doctor nod in approval as Heishi stuttered an apology. "Never mind. What word have you?"

"My Lord," the soldier said, snapping to attention, "the ninja has escaped. We can find no trace of him. I'm sorry, we have failed and brought shame to you. All those who were on duty are prepared to commit suicide on your command."

"I forbid it."

The shocked look returned to the lieutenant's face. "My Lord!"

"If all those on duty were to die, I would have to die with them, and that would lower all here to worthless ronin. Besides, that ninja did not kill my grandfather for nothing. Every daimyo in the province knew him to be undefeatable. That alone was enough to provide Sendai with a safeguard." Seiji turned partially-sightless eyes to Heishi. "Someone is planning to attack Sendai. Why else would they murder my grandfather, Lord Masamune? To have all those on duty during the infiltration would be a waste of men we may need in the future."

Heishi smiled gently at the younger man. "You have changed, Seiji-sama. You are no longer the restless boy who trained under me."

"Responsibility will do that to a man," Seiji said, turning his face away so he could see the lieutenant again. "Responsibility and guilt. I could sense the ninja, but did nothing. The blame for the death of Masamune-sama is mine to bear."

Screams of agony suddenly echoed down the hall toward them, making both Hakase and Heishi look up. Several samurai walked in, carrying still others: the source of the screams

"These are the men I sent out into the forest," Heishi said as the doctor began directing the men to pallets.

"What happened?" Hakase demanded.

"I'm not quite sure, sir," one, the obvious head of the regiment, replied with a bow.

The doctor knelt to examine the men's bleeding feet before carefully removing something. He held it cautiously in the palm of his hand. It was a four-pointed device, engineered so that one of the barbed spikes pointed upward no matter how the instrument fell. Three drops of a yellowish liquid were left in his palm as he lifted the thing again. He sniffed the liquid gingerly before handing the item to Heishi. "The points are poisoned; be careful."

Heishi looked at the doctor in alarm before quickly setting the thing aside and glancing at Seiji. The young master's eyes were closed, whether or not he was asleep the lieutenant did not know. He cleared his throat awkwardly, not wanting to wake the young daimyo.

"He has not gone far."

"My Lord?"

"He has not gone far. I have felt his eyes on us for the past two days and nights. He will rest now; his job is done."

Heishi wondered at Seiji's low, emotionless tone until he realized the boy was in a trance, deep in his meditation.

"I see him. He will rest and then he will move. I will strike him down before he escapes my Sight again." He held out his hand to Heishi, never opening his eyes. "The no-datchi."

Heishi hurried to obey his lord, placing the hilt of the broadsword into Seiji's hand.

Seiji took a deep breath as he felt the power and energy flow through him. He laid the sword across his knees and lowered his head as if in prayer. "So much power. Power of Light. And that boy's strange aura. What does it mean, Grandfather?"

The room fell eerily silent and Seiji fell further into his meditation. Dawn approached, and slowly Ama-terasu rose from the sea, banishing the demons of the night. A single sunbeam shone through the room's single window, striking the shining steel blade of the no-datchi. The light reflected up, causing a strip of light to fall across Seiji's eyes.

Seiji gasped, shocked out of his meditation by the amount of energy that flowed through him. His head shot up, his eyes opening wide. He could see! He stared out the window at the lightening sky or a moment before his eyes narrowed again. "I have seen him," he said, his voice soft and dangerous. "I have seen where he hides. His aura lights the forest like a fiery inferno. I know where he hides."

"I shall send a force out immediately, My Lord."

"No." Seiji turned to look into look into Heishi's eyes. "I shall go alone. Send no regiment after me or I will personally take your head as sure as the sun dawns red this morning. There's something about this ninja; I must face him alone.

The lieutenant bowed. "Yes, My Lord," he said, suddenly reminded very much of Lord Masamune.

Hakase smiled a little as he, too, bowed to his liege. "Your sight has returned," he said.

"Yes, thanks be to Okuninushi and Ama-terasu." He inclined his head to the window as if bowing to the radiant sun goddess. He then rose and strode to the door, the no-datchi sill in his hand. "I'm going to bed. Wake me by mid-morning."

***

Ryo stretched in his make-shift hammock, yawning hugely. The hammock, consisting singly of his over-long sash, was strung between the upper branches of a giant Arakashi like a spider web, securely cradling the young ninja. He closed his eyes as the eastern sky began to lighten, determined to get some rest before he set off to rejoin the clan. He smiled a little to himself, remembering how those idiot samurai had literally stumbled right onto the tetsubishi he had laid for them. They wouldn't try anything for a while. He was relatively safe…for the moment. He yawned again and drifted off into a light, easy sleep.

Oh, come ON! I couldn't have a whole chapter without mention of my baby! Sure, I love Sage and all, but I can't give him a whole chapter to himself. I didn't do it for Ryo, and I won't do it for Sage, either. Umm, by the way, Okuninushi is the god of medicine. (Yeah, I know… I just thought about Sage using the sun's light to heal Ryo's eyes in episode 5 and couldn't resist. Sorry.) Also, another note, an Arakashi is a Blue Japanese Oak. It grows to about 10-20 m. (that's about 33-66 feet to you fans on the standard measurement system, including me) and grows deep in the mountains. Ok, so Sendai's on the EDGE of the mountains…cut me some slack, will ya? Oh, and R/R, will you? Please? I'd really appreciate it…


	6. Roku

Yes, FINALLY Chapter 6 is here! Sorry it took so long. I think I finally have all the bugs worked out of my compie now (YAY!) so their should be no more delays... provided the boys decide to talk to me. *pokes Ryo and Sage in the side* So, with no ado whatsoever, I give you Chapter 6. (Oh, and by the way, a Yamazakura is a Japanese cherry tree... who said fics aren't educational? ^__^)

I realized recently that I haven't been putting in disclaimers, so here you go: I DO NOT OWN RONIN WARRIORS/YOROIDEN SAMURAI TROOPERS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM! (But don't I just wish!) There, are you happy now? Ok, now without further ado...

__

Roku

It was a cool morning, but the breeze held the promise of warmth. Birds sang out to the sun, flying nimbly from tree to tree. A more perfect morning could never be.

Ryo was preparing to move. He had asked the clan to give him four days; if he had not returned by then, they would take him for dead. He had until dusk.

He pulled the cloth he had used as a mask the night before from a pocket, and, folding it into a strip, used it to pull back his hair. Best to travel as a peasant: they got asked less questions. He gazed around as he unwound his sash from the limbs of the Arakashi, looking and listening for the hordes of samurai he knew would come after him. It was time.

Seiji slid the no-datchi into his obi. It was time. The red aura was beginning to waver in his mind's eye. _'I won't lose him. He won't get away.'_ "Protect Sendai, Heishi. Evil bears down on us from the North."

Heishi narrowed his eyes. "The Sasaki?"

"The same."

The lieutenant nodded grimly and bowed. "Take care, my Lord."

Seiji bowed in return before setting out into the Western forest. _'Prepare yourself,'_ he said mentally. _'I'm coming for you.'_

Ryo looked up. The wind, from the east and suddenly chilly, had spoken to him, whispering a warning: _'I'm coming for you.'_

'What's wrong with me?' he thought angrily. _'Why am I so nervous? I have nothing to worry about.'_

He leapt silently to the ground and glanced back toward the castle. _'Still…'_ The young lord had really gotten to him. There was something about him… that blonde hair and gray eyes. And that feeling of familiarity… Ryo couldn't shake it. It was as if he should know that samurai.

__

'Eh, snap out of it,' he thought, mentally slapping himself. It made no sense, so there was no use brooding over it.

***

Something was following him. He could almost feel its presence. It was coming: neither fast nor close, but gaining. Ryo cursed his luck. _'Damn! Of all the…'_ He jumped and grabbed an overhanging branch of a nearby Yamazakura—un-peasant-like behavior, he knew—and waited. He nearly fell out of the tree when he caught sight of his pursuer. _'How the _hell_?'_

Seiji's eyes narrowed. The ninja's aura was intensifying—a sure sign he was gaining on him—but where was he? He slowed his pace gradually, his eyes whipping from one side of the forest path to the other. He finally stopped next to a large cherry tree. He was here; Seiji could _feel_ his presence. It was as if they were standing right next to each other. He carefully scanned the forest around him and drew his no-datchi. That ninja was hiding somewhere. But where could he be?

__

'He's above!' Seiji leapt back as soon as the thought struck him, holding his sword in a defensive position, and looked up at the overhanging branch.

It was empty.

__

'Damn it, where is_ he?'_ The red aura was everywhere. He was here somewhere. He sighed and scanned the area with his mind, searching every crevice. It was the only way he saw the shuriken star flying toward him. He jumped out of the way before facing the place where the star had appeared. "Come out! I know you're there!"

"Is something amiss, My Lord?"

Seiji looked up the path to see a peasant boy about his age standing there, head lowered out of respect. His pants were dark as the moonless night, but his haori was snow white. It contrasted greatly against the boy's sun-browned skin and midnight hair, which had been tied back. The young lord's eyes narrowed. _'I know that voice.'_ "No," he said slowly, sheathing his sword. "No trouble. Trying to flush out a cowardly ninja."

Ryo bit his tongue to keep from gritting his teeth in anger. _'Pampered noble dog! I oughta…'_ "The ninja are dangerous, Lord. Stealthy. Secretive. I would advise, with all due respect, utmost caution."

"And how do you know so much about ninja?"

__

'Shit!' He'd said too much and now was being watched carefully. He could feel the young noble's eyes boring into him. Time for some quick thinking. "They often raid my village," he said. "They remain unheard and unseen until it is too late."

"I see." Seiji knew that voice. The more the other man talked, the more familiar he sounded. "Very much like walking shadows, murdering in the night."

Ryo inconspicuously slipped the hilt of a jitte out of his sash. He was beginning to be recognized. The young lord's life needed to end quickly. "'Murder' is such a harsh word, milord."

"Would you not call it murder?"

"No. I'd call it 'survival.'" He had barely finished speaking before launching himself at Seiji, pulling the jitte free and lifting the blade for the kill.

Seiji drew his no-datchi quickly, using the force and momentum of the draw to knock the dagger from the other's grip. Blue eyes flashed with angry fire as he drew a well-concealed katana. A katana that Seiji recognized as one of his own. Blue eyes…and that voice. "You!"

"You."

Seiji lifted his sword and began circling the ninja, smirking a little. "I thought I recognized the smell of blood on you."

"Huh. You're like a stupid lamb: leading yourself to the slaughter!"

Seiji bristled at the insult. Without another word, he swung violently at the ninja, launching a full assault.

Ryo blocked and parried all the attacks automatically, but his mind was elsewhere. Why did he pick this fight? Why hadn't he escaped, as his ninja instincts had told him? Why hadn't he run when his surprise attack didn't work? Why, why, _why_? _'Damn it, I don't have time for this! Why couldn't he have been blinded by the flashbomb?'_ He let out a sudden yell of rage and swung in a vicious counter-attack, off-balancing the young Date for a moment.

Seiji saw the ninja swing his sword in a wide, powerful arc and barely had time to raise his own to block. Their swords met with a loud clang of metal on metal, the sound echoing through the silent woods. But something strange happened when the two blades met.

A brilliant flash of green light erupted in Ryo's mind, blocking out his senses for a moment while a symbol¾ _rei¾ _burned in his mind. _Rei_… courtesy? What could it mean?

Seiji's mind reeled from the intense flash of red and the symbol¾ _jin¾ _that filled his mind's eye with the blow. He staggered backward and he saw the ninja do the same. It had been so bright this time. Blinding. And the burning he felt, as if fire was licking at his mind and the skin of his face.

Ryo blinked his eyes hard against the green light, squinting at the samurai in slight confusion. He had to get more sleep. It looked like the samurai was glowing with that green light. The glow faded slowly and he rose, now wary. This one was well trained. He'd have to be more careful if he valued his life.

The two watched each other for several moments in tense, motionless silence. Seiji adjusted his grip on his no-datchi, narrowing his eyes and trying to predict the ninja's next move. _Jin_. Virtue. That couldn't have been correct. Ninja had no virtue. He must have seen wrong, or perhaps it was a figment of his imagination from that strange red light. Yes, that was it. That _had_ to be it.

__

Rei. Courtesy. And that green light. It made no sense! It couldn't be magic—Ryo knew there was no such thing—but something strange was _definitely_ going on. He should run; the young Date looked as stunned as he felt and now would be the perfect opportunity to escape. But Ryo knew the lord would follow him, wherever he tried to go. And besides, what if the lord was only _appearing_ to be stunned? Suppose the he was laughing on the inside? Anger flooded the ninja warrior's veins. The knowledge that escape was the ninja's first objective in a potential fight left his brain. Suddenly, all he wanted to do was fight this young Lord Date. A fight to the death.

Without warning, Ryo pounced on the Date, falling into a ferocious offensive. He sneered at his opponent as all of his attacks were deflected, glared into gray eyes that were narrowed in calculation. _'Damn him!'_ The two blades locked with a loud clang and Ryo quickly shifted his balance before kicking the samurai lord viciously in the stomach with an enraged yell.

Seiji grunted in pain, backing up several paces while trying to regain his stolen breath. He lifted his no-datchi to block an attack meant to take his head and locked the blades again. Not about to be kicked a second time, he pushed on his blade with all his might, shoving the ninja back.

Ryo skidded back with the force of the blow, nearly dropping to one knee. He snarled as he reached down and grabbed a handful of the fine, loose sand, throwing it into the samurai's face with an enraged yell.

Seiji lifted a hand to his eyes too late. The sand burned his eyes as they watered painfully. "Damn it!" he cursed, swinging at where the ninja had been kneeling. All that he came into contact with, however, was air. He stopped suddenly as he felt the cold kiss of metal on his neck.

"Make one move and I slit your throat," a voice murmured in his ear.

Seiji blinked furiously, trying to wash the irritating sand from his eyes. Slowing his breathing, he relaxed. He would die prepared and with honor.

Ryo hesitated. He wouldn't kill the daimyo. He _couldn't_. It wasn't possible. That green light had returned, hovering around the edges of his vision and threatening to overtake him once again. Something was definitely wrong.

Seiji opened his eyes as the other boy growled and removed the dagger. He watched, surprised, as the ninja sheathed the katana before retrieving his fallen jitte and replaced it in its hidden sheath. "What are you...?"

"Leaving," came the curt reply. The ninja vanished behind the giant cherry tree before reappearing with a small pack. "Come on, Date."

"Where are we going?"

Blue eyes met gray in an icy stare. "Does it matter? You'll follow me anyway." He then turned away, heading up the path.

Seiji watched for a moment before sheathing his no-datchi and, with a mental shrug, following the black-haired boy.

Oh, doesn't this sound like it's going to be _fun_? They're going to travel together and yet they hate each other's guts! Oh, the possibilities... (if you think of any, let me know. I'm kinda at a loss at the moment... *waves a cattle prod threateningly at Sage and Ryo* Anyway, many apologies once again for taking so long to update. Don't flame me too much, ok?


End file.
